Pokemon Mystery Worlds
by Captain Comet
Summary: A reversed Mystery Dungeon story. Erik, a YouTuber and video game enthusiast, finds a mysterious girl in his living room one night. She claims she's a Pokemon from Unova and doesn't know how she got there. Erik decides to believe her and figure out where to go later. This sparks an epic adventure he never expected across two completely different worlds to find answers.
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting

Chapter 1 – Meeting

Erik sat in his room playing video games. He looked at the clock. 2:40 AM. It was summer break, and Erik didn't have a job, so he just stayed up until about 4:30 every night playing video games and recording videos for his YouTube channel, Epic Erik Gaming, or EEG for short.

He had just finished part 17 of his Pokémon Crystal play through. He had finally gotten to Goldenrod City, his favorite city in the Johto-based Pokémon games, and one of his all-time favorites. He was playing some Mario fan hack, when he heard someone out in the living room. He was the only one up at this hour, as his parents both have to work tomorrow morning, and he was an only child. He went out to see what was going on.

As he walked out to the living room, he noticed the blanket that was supposed to be on the couch was instead on the floor, wrapped around something. He walked closer, and noticed that whatever was under it was breathing. He walked closer, and it turned around to face him.

It was a girl. She just stared at him until he broke the silence. "Who are you?" he asked. She started to respond, and then stopped, as if she didn't know how to reply. Erik wondered if she couldn't speak English, and was about to say the same thing in Russian when she spoke. "Lilac."

"Okay, Lilac," Erik continued, "Why are you here? Where are you from?"

"Unova, near Opelucid City."

 _What?_ Erik thought to himself. "I think you're mixed up. Unova doesn't exist. We're in Orlando, Florida."

"No," she said. "I'm from Unova. What is Orlando Florida?" She lifted up her head, and her long, blond hair fell over the sides. Erik could also now see that she was naked and curled up under the blanket.

At the same moment Erik noticed this, Lilac noticed her hair. She looked scared, and looked down at herself under the blanket. "How did this happen?" she asked herself. She tried standing up, but wasn't able to. She looked like she couldn't figure out how to use her leg properly.

"How did you end up here?" Erik asked.

"I don't know. I was asleep, and woke up outside somewhere I've never been too. It was raining, and I was cold, so I ran in here through the window and wrapped myself up in this blanket. I thought I was still somewhere in Unova, but I guess I'm not. Where am I?"

Erik didn't know whether to believe her or just say 'Screw it, she's probably retarded'. He decided to believe her at first and figure out where to go from there.

"Nowhere near your home. This is Orlando, Florida in the United States of America, which is probably in a completely separate dimension from your world." All Erik could think was, _Holy shit, this is a reversed Mystery Dungeon game._ He then decided to ask the biggest question of all. "So, are you a Pokémon?"

"Yes." she replied. "I'm a mix of a Snivy and a Chikorita normally, but now I'm a human for some reason."

"Do you know how to get home?"

"No."

There was a small silence between the two of them. Then Erik spoke again.

"Well, then how about you stay here until we figure out just that?"

She paused. "Okay." She tried to stand up again, still keeping the blanket wrapped around her. She succeeded this time, but was a little unbalanced.

Erik motioned her to follow him, then walked back to his room, with her slowly following, stumbling very few steps.


	2. Chapter 2 - Where She's From

Chapter 2 – Where She's From

"For the fifth time, yes." Lilac said. "I'm from Unova."

"Sorry." I said. "I'm just having a hard time wrapping my head around this. I can't seem to figure out how a made-up universe actually exists." I paused, thinking about what could've brought her here. I decided instead to ask her about her life.

"What's your home like?" I asked.

"Oh, it's a hollow in between the roots of a big oak tree. The forest we live in is absolutely beautiful. It changes drastically with the seasons, but always has a sort of peacefulness to it. Like every time you just look around in it, you lose all the negative aspects of your life. And Opelucid City is just as peaceful. The people there ae kind, and give us food if we run short during the winter. And Iris loves to visit us."

There was a small moment of silence in our conversation. "What about you?" she asked. "What's your life like?"

I paused. "Well, my dad walked out on my mom when I was two years old. She is drinks a lot because of it, and pretty much lets me do anything that isn't illegal. My brother moved over to Russia to take care of my grandfather."

"Oh…" she said. "It sounds like life could've gone better for you."

"It has its ups and downs, actually. I've pretty much made a name for myself in YouTube, and all the money that we don't get sent in from my brother comes from there. And the three of us wouldn't have moved to America if my dad hadn't left."

"What's YouTube?" she asked.

"Um, it's a bit hard to explain. Let me show you." I turned on my computer, and pulled up YouTube.


End file.
